Emotion Ride
by strong man
Summary: Fear is madly in love with one of his fellow emotions, Anger. Joy, Disgust and Sadness already knew about his big crush on the hot-head but when Sadness lets out his big secret to him, he was shocked at all this time he never known but Fear thought that he had been heavily rejected, leaving him destroyed and hurt...could he be wrong? will Anger make him see the truth?
1. Chapter 1

_**This is my very first story of the 2015 Disney movie, Inside Out, I'm already seen the film and it was mind-blowing like, emotions...we all have them..I express my feelings of hate and the LGBT community in my stories**_

 _ **Date:**_ June 7

 _ **Pairing:**_ Fear/Anger **(Slash)**

 _ **Summary: Fear is madly in love with one of his fellow emotions, Anger and Joy, Disgust and Sadness already knew about his big crush on the hot-head but when Sadness lets out his big secret to him, he was shocked at all this time he never known but Fear thought that he had been heavily rejected, leaving him destroyed and hurt...could he be wrong?**_

At the time Riley was fifteen, life couldn't been better...she made some new friends and this city she lived in wasn't all that bad cause she became popular but it wasn't home like Minnesota

 **(0)**

She was sitting patiently in her classroom as the teacher was talking, her desk was third of the second row of students

"Now..who can tell me the animal kingdom food-chain?..come on..no need to be shy" Ms. Fieldwork said with a smile looking slowly at her students

* * *

Joy, Sadness, Disgust and Anger were all looking at Fear who was just had his head laying on it's side with his weightless body, this was very odd cause he usually feaks out over any instant so Anger walked by him but he didn't bother to look

"Fear...whats wrong" The red brick said but Joy interrupted him said he always gets scared of being called up...all people do

"What's the point' He said sighing think of how Anger rejected his love

"I got in idea" He said snapping his fingers then grabbed a light bulb and placing it above his head, he was going to take his boyfriend's place but the other didn't think that it will work

"Are you kidding me...you really think you can pull this thing off? Disgust said after rolling her eyes

"Don't drive my patients" He said boiling up but inhaled then exhaled before going to the control panel, Disgust was just like "whatever and crossed her arms to review him

Joy and Sadness was taking Fear to a little corner to try talking to him about these feelings

"Well...here goes nothing" He said cracking his hands and going for it

(0)

"How about you Riley...can you tell me" The teacher said making the rest of the class look at her causing her to be nervous in giving the right answer

"It's okay..take your time..dear" She said

"Uh...animal food-chains are like when a frog eats a fly" She said looking up at the teacher, Joy handled that one

"Very good Riley" She said before walking back to her desk

"Nice" Raven said to her and gave her a thumbs up to her which she smiled too, Joy helped with that as well

* * *

Joy sighed and patted Angers back making him starting to get mad again, she completely forgot he didn't like to be touched

"Is Fear done weeping enough to talk to me? He said to Joy but her response was a head shake meaning not goo, Anger sighed as he pounded the panel

Fear was sitting on his knees sniffling when he noticed that two memory orbs had been crated rolling down the pipe and into the port, he kept his eye on the purple one but that was impossible though, he looked at Anger cheering that made him smile yet it wasn't enough to cheer him up

 **(0)**

Tammy and Raven were skateboarding home so Riley thought..just then her phone rang inside her pocket and answered it, it was her mom

"Monkey..I need you to get some bread and milk..please" Then she hung up before Riley put her device back in her pocket

Joy was in control now so agreed and pushed forward on the switch on the panel and the fifteen year-old girl got out her heelyes and went off down the sidewalk

"Wow..cool shoes" Raven said putting back her hair

"Thanks" Riley said with a smile before waving good-bye

 **(0)**

While Joy was bust with her work, Anger walked to Fear and tried to reason with him but crawling on his hands, he approached his back and tapped his shoulder

"Fear...I don't have any more options so just tell me..anything! He said growing tiresome on his failed attempts cause Fear had a lot of guts to confess his feelings, Anger was not as easy person to talk to

Fear didn't say a word to his lover so he just sat back-to-back as well and a wear-type subsistence was falling from the eye...he felt it, was he crying

Joy, Disgust and Sadness were the only remaining ones still standing as the other were having a meltdown, that said...Riley was on the easy path for the three

She went into the grocery store, grabbed a cart and started shopping, she went down the aisles

Disgust had alerted Joy said there is broccoli so she pushed up on the switch

"Uh..broccoli" She said with a disgust face then passed it, going to the Dairy and go the milk but she was shivering cause of the temperature of the freezers

Fear felt cold...must be the air vest so the red brick held him in his arms and to get him even more warm, he released the heat inside him, glowing just before holding him close

The weeping emotion thought that he was only loving him to make him feel better..he didn't really love him at all or so he was thinking

 _ **One day passed and I'm finished..what do you think? it's kinda short but I was speed writing..if you haven't seen the film yet then don't look at this cause I would cry if you disobeyed me**_

 _ **Remember to review if you seen the film and what to you think of the relationship, one I'll remember forever**_


	2. Trying To Get Closer To You

_**This is my second chapter of Inside Out.**_

 ** _Description:_** _Scrolling through, I noticed that a user by the name of_ _Pearl Bramble of Willowbottom was confused so it's my job to clear it up. He's got a good eyes_

 _ **Pairing:**_ Fear/Anger **(Slash)**

The door opened up and closed causing her parents to look at her, Jill was making some dinner while Bill was reading the newspaper "Riley, how was your day at school? Her mom asked looking at her.

"It was great, I made two new friends" She said exciting before going upstarts but not until she put the milk and bread on the table. "Oh" Bill put the newspaper down "Thanks monkey" He said smiling.

"No problem dad" She said and heading upstairs to her room.

* * *

"Boy, she seems happy" Joy said with his hand on the main control and sighed as Riley plopped on her bed and breathed in relief, she had thought that she would have a hard time fitting in but things took a turn for the better.

Anger and Fear was not needed at the time despise Riley's happiness. Both emotions wanted to say something to each other but they lacked the courage which was weird for Anger cause he wasn't afraid to speak his mind.

He just got up from the floor "If you don't wanna talk then don't" He said to Fear right after and gone back to his part-time job, he cares for him so much and felt bad for abusing him.

Fear was just to destroyed by his rejection, he hoped that if the hot-head returned the feelings then their bond would be stronger thus creating magic together "I knew this would happen" he hit his forehead "should've kept my mouth shut" He blames himself for bad timing and wrong placement.

Anger just sighed as he was resting with his elbow on the controls but not buttons were pressed, he looked at the purple emotion and refigured that to tell him how he felt about him but he wanted to wait until the perfect moment when they were all alone.

Fear peeked at him tuned his back to him and cried while he laid on the floor, curled up into a ball then got close to the wall. Anger huffed while rolling his eyes but continued to look at him.

Joy called out to him which startled the red emotion "What?! He shouted at her and she asked him to pay attention to Riley then he sighed in annoyance before crossing his arms while leaning on the panel.

* * *

Riley was kicking her legs against the bed, life was great for her so far in her new city like Jordan is her crush and she has two goth friends until she heard her phone's ringtone causing her to turned her head to the direction.

She reached to grab it and pulled it towards her, she looked at the caller ID and saw that it was Jordan. Anger acted like Fear and gasped "Oh no" He said biting his nails cause that's exactly what Fear would do but he'll fill his hoes for now since his possible boyfriend is in pain.

He couldn't help but blame Sadness cause he now thinks that Anger rejected him which was absolute rubbish. Riley's nerves kicked in and this was her very first crush since they moved here so she didn't know how to respond.

She bit her lower lips but if she doesn't get her act together then she'll spend the rest of her life without a romantic talk "Here goes nothing" She sighed before answering the call.

"Riley, it's me" he was nervous as well "I was calling cause I got two tickets to see that new amusement park that just opened up" he showed her the tickets "you wanna go" he paused "I mean if it's okay with your parents" He said after clearing his throat.

"Sure, I'm up for some fun" She said. "Cool, I'll come pick you up" He hung up and she started to squeal while kicking her legs and arms in the air.

Joy took over for now since Riley was in her happy stage. She got up off of the bed and gone to her dresser to straighten up cause she wanted nothing but pure perfection for this date meaning nothing could go wrong.

Anger sighed in relief as he turned and walked towards the window then just stared at it with his hand tied behind his back, going deep into. Fear looked at him and thought that he should get the answer from the source (that person) rather then hearing it from someone else cause they could be spreading rumors.

Joy felt like she had a little time before going back to doing to duty so she turned to check up on Fear but what she was landed a smile on her face. He walked to the hot-head with all his nervousness bottled up.

"That'a boy" She said quietly to herself as she watched how it all played out. Sadness was sitting on the floor, sad as usual cause she was only trying to help "I could've just kept my mouth shut" She said weeping.

Once he approached him, he played with his fingers a little implying on how skittish he was on what tactic to use so he cleared his throat to get Anger's attention. The blockhead looked at him.

"Uh, I was wondering if I could join you? He asked giving a smirk to him knowing what he's going to say. "Get over here" Fear was not prepared to here those words come out of his mouth so he walked by his side and both faced the outside, looking upon the different lands.

Fear was unaware that he was close to Anger was started to scoot over to his right but he grabbed his left hand and looked at him.

I like it when your this close" He said getting mushy and looking at him in the corner of his eye.

Fear noticed his hand a yanked it away "I just wanna be friends" He said not looking at him.

Upon hearing that, Anger was disappointed to a point that he tried his final attempt to proof his love, his eyes went into worry like he couldn't believe it.

 ** _So, what I meant up top was that hate is a special fuel for me so it might not appeal to others or understand where I'm coming from. Now to unconfuse thise who don't get this right away, basically, Fear has not only been rejected by Anger (thanks to Sadness) but rejected himself as well so whenever Anger tries to flirt with him, Fear shames him. To put it more clearer, Fear is rejecting Anger the same way he rejected him or so he thought._**

 ** _Next chapter will have Jordan picking her up._**


End file.
